Task for Valinor
by Nanashichan
Summary: Another story that provides a little twist to the usual Harry Potter stories. It's nothing like what I've seen out there and hopefully everyone will like. Pairings are DxH and RxH. Also this has sap, angst, and adventure. Please read and review.
1. Task for Valinor

Task For Valinor  
  
  
  
  
  
Hello everyone! Here's another fic that came to mind that involves my character Rai with the Harry Potter series but in a whole new way. As for what it is, you'll just have to find out by reading the fic. Warnings are slight angst, sap, HxD, and RaixG (hehe. . .you'll have to find out who that is as well.) *grin* Please read and review. Thanks.  
  
  
  
  
  
Task For Valinor  
  
  
  
Rai mumbled a curse under his breath as he pushed his sheets aside to open the window and allow the owl in. Glancing toward his nightstand and his clock, the wizard scowled darkly when he noticed that it was only three in the morning. /Why the bloody hell am I getting an owl this late at night?/  
  
Sighing, he took the offered note and gave the owl a small treat before watching the bird retreat into the night. Grabbing his wand, Rai set the candles ablaze with one flick of his wrist and then settled on the bed to read the parchment in his hand.  
  
  
  
Professor Maxwell,  
  
There have been dark matters afoot that require your immediate presence at Hogwarts. All other details will be given when you have arrived.  
  
  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore  
  
  
  
/Wonderful. Just wonderful./ The Dark Arts professor hurriedly stood and packed all his belongings before changing his clothes with a simple spell. Stuffing the note in his pocket, Rai reduced his luggage and put it into his robes as well.  
  
Stepping out of his London flat, the wizard made sure that the street was empty before his cast an invisibility spell upon himself. Climbing onto his broom, Rai vanished into the night on his way back to Hogwarts with a worried heart.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, Draco was pacing back and forth in the Gryffindor common room while the other occupants watched wordlessly. The room was mainly empty for there was still another week before term would begin but more pressing matters had called Draco back to Hogwarts. Finally, one of the others on the couch stood.  
  
"Draco. Please sit down. Professor Maxwell should be any moment now."  
  
The blonde Slytherin sighed and nodded at Dumbledore. "I know but can't he get here any faster?"  
  
"I understand that you are worried but do remember that he must fly back to this school since we are neither hooked to the Floo Network or is he able to apparate into Hogwarts. So be patient my boy." Said the headmaster gently, his own blue eyes without their usual merry twinkle in them.  
  
Just then the portrait swung open and in climbed Professor McGonagall with Professors Severus Snape and Rai Maxwell right behind her. Upon seeing the dark-haired DADA teacher, Draco visibly relaxed.  
  
"What has happened Albus? Why so urgent a call?" Rai promptly asked as he entered the ring of light that came from the fireplace.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Harry is missing."  
  
"What?! When did this happen?" Rai almost shouted out in shock.  
  
Wincing slightly, Dumbledore nodded. "It occurred just earlier today. It seems as though he was planning to go Christmas shopping in Hogsmeade but he never returned. All searches have shown that he is no longer anywhere near Hogwarts."  
  
"Then why call me in? I have no links to Voldemort." Some of the people in the room flinched at the name but Rai ignored them and continued. "What good could I possibly do?"  
  
"I know that you have never had a link to Voldemort but that is why Severus is here. As to why I called you, I must ask that you use the Old Power." At this most everyone gasped in surprise.  
  
Rai frowned. "I cannot Albus. You know that I wish never to use them again." For the last time that Rai had used the Old Power, it had been to save many innocents but his brother had died in the process. Not to mention it would also cause him to reveal his true form, which he was had not been released since he had met Dumbledore nearly three hundred years ago.  
  
"Please Professor." Came a soft whispered plea. Rai looked up to see Draco facing him with clenched hands. "I know that you can save him that way. Please, he's the only thing I have left in the world."  
  
At these words, the last of the man's defenses came crashing down and he numbly nodded. "Draco. . ." Rai trailed off and closed his eyes, trying to block out his pain. Finally his nodded. "Fine. I shall do this for the sake of you and Harry." Rai took a deep breath. "When do we start Albus?"  
  
"Alright. First we must perform a locating charm." Dumbledore looked up. "Do you still have them memorized Rai?"  
  
Rai raised and eyebrow. "I may have not done this for a while but I do make it a point to remember the teachings. After all, who is there left to teach me the old way, should I forget?"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "Of course. Are you ready?"  
  
Taking a few shallow breaths, the Dark Arts professor nodded as the others moved back from him. Concentrating, Rai reached into the depths of his heart where there glowed a pure silvery-blue heat. Embracing the light within him, he suddenly opened his now glowing wintry eyes. His appearance had also changed. Instead of the long braid that they were all used to seeing, Rai's dark brown tresses were pulled back by two strands on both sides of his head and his hair fell only a few inches past his shoulder. One lone braid was wound behind a pointy ear and everyone stared in shock as he features became even more enchanting. Next his robes also melted away only to be replaced by a midnight blue jerkin, white tunic, and black leggings. At his side was an ancient sword and on his back was a quiver of arrows and an intricately carved bow.  
  
The headmaster moved forward to help Rai who had fallen to one knee when the transformation had completed but Draco and the two professors could only watch in surprised silence.  
  
Finally it was the Slytherin that spoke. "W-What are you?"  
  
Rai looked up and smiled. "I am the last of the ancient race of Light Elves. All others of my kindred have gone west in the old days leaving only myself here for I wished to protect the race of Men."  
  
"Light Elves?" Questioned McGonagall. "Never have I heard of any such creatures."  
  
"Because they were brought out of all knowledge after most of us crossed the seas. We are an ancient people, Minerva, that had been around when the world was created and when the land that you walk upon had been called Middle Earth. We were the first to teach language to all other races and the trees and my kindred and I are also the first to ever introduce magic upon this world but as I observed it over the thousands of years that I have been alive, it has changed. The Old Powers, as I know you have heard of, now only exist in me but I shall soon go west as well for my heart desires it greatly. This was but the last task that I have to complete here." Rai finished and all fell silent.  
  
"West?" Questioned McGonagall, not understanding the reference. "To the Americas?"  
  
Chuckling merrily, the elven-lord shook his head in amusement. "Nay, Lady. West to the Valinor, the land of forever beauty and contentment. This now hidden from mortal eyes and only the immortal elves and those that they deem worthy shall cross the seas into Valinor."  
  
"Why have you not passed into this Valinor then?" Asked Snape, his curiosity getting the best of his usual quiet and withdrawn mood.  
  
Sighing, the archer looked up with sad eyes. "True the sea ever calls for me but I cannot journey there yet Severus. Not until I am ensured that this land and Harry are safe. I am connected to the land, as is all of my kind, and I cannot leave it to one as Voldemort. As much as I cannot abandon Harry."  
  
"Thank you." Draco at last told the elf.  
  
Rai nodded and seeing that McGonagall and Snape had not further questions, asked his own. "Then shall we continue with the spell?"  
  
Dumbledore and Draco gave their agreement and the dark-haired elf closed his eyes. With a small gentle push, Rai could feel his power flow out of him and through the ground, searching everywhere for a trace of Harry.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry opened his eyes wearily. He had been in the dungeon for hours now and earlier he had passed out again from the beating that Voldemort's minions had bestowed upon him. Shifting painfully, emerald eyes closed again. He was about to drop off into the welcome void of unconsciousness when he felt a surge of warm, comforting power sweep through his body. Suddenly, a soft voice filled his head.  
  
/Harry! Is that you?!/  
  
Eyes widening, Harry responded mentally. /Professor Maxwell?!/  
  
/Tis I. How are you fairing?/ Asked the soothing voice, laced in concern.  
  
The strange accent and phrasing of Rai's words confused Harry but he replied anyway. /A little beat up but otherwise fine. How are you able to talk to me anyway?/  
  
There was a sigh and Rai answered. /Have you ever heard of the Old Power?/  
  
/Yes. It was the magic of the Light Elves./ Answered, Harry to the surprise of Rai. /You don't mean. . ./  
  
/I'm afraid so, young one./ There was a short pause. /I am the last of my kind Harry and I promise I will do anything it takes to rescue you from Voldemort. This link tells me your location and we shall be there shortly./  
  
/Thank you Professor./ The Gryffindor bit his lip. /Wo-would you tell Draco that I love him?/  
  
Rai laughed softly over the link. /Of course Harry. Hold on./  
  
Harry could feel the elf concentrating and suddenly the pain in his body vanished along with many of his injuries. /What did you do?/  
  
/I have healed all your injuries but Voldemort shall not be able to see that for I have also installed a deceiving charm so to him you are still bleeding and bruised. As for further beatings, there is a protective spell surrounding the top of your skin. It shall prevent any further damage./ Explained Rai calmly.  
  
Gratitude flooded through Harry. /Thank you so much Professor Rai./  
  
/Tis a pleasure but I am regretful to say that I must go now. The others are anxious to hear the news./ There was a silence and then Rai spoke one last time. /By the way Harry, Draco also sends his love./ With that, the link disappeared and the ebony-haired wizard was left to his own thoughts and a slight smile on his face.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So?" Draco was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet with anxiety.  
  
Rai chuckled quietly. "Harry is well. I cured him of any injury that he has received and he also sends his love to you Draco." Delighted at the relieved sigh from the blonde, Rai turned to Dumbledore. "I believe I know where Harry is but it shall take us a few days to arrive there. For it is quite far even with a broomstick and I am afraid that there will be no possible way to apparate there. Port keys shall also be needed I am afraid or we will not be able to return to Hogwarts."  
  
"They will be made then. Severus?" Said the headmaster promptly.  
  
The Potions teacher merely nodded in response but continued to listen with interest.  
  
"I, myself, shall go to retrieve Harry therefore two port keys must be made if you do not mind Severus, just in case we separate one is able to escape without the other." He hated to say it, but it was a necessary precaution.  
  
Draco suddenly spoke, alerting the elf that he was now next to him. "No. I will come as well. I cannot leave Harry there without trying to rescue him as well."  
  
Sighing, Rai knew that there would be no way that he could argue the stubborn boy out of his thoughts and relented. "All right Draco. But you must promise to not interfere unless asked, do I make myself clear?"  
  
The Slytherin nodded. "Of course Professor."  
  
"Then change that to three port keys Severus. I shall provide you with the exact location tomorrow. Though now I am exhausted from my magic use. If I may be excused, I could do with the rest." Bowing respectfully, his elven instincts now fully restored, Rai silently left the room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Two mornings later, the elf, now transformed back into his human form, was standing outside Hogwarts with Draco, Dumbledore, and Snape. Both Rai and Draco were gripping their brooms tightly as well as a pack in each of their other hands.  
  
"Good luck Rai. Draco." Dumbledore said, his eyes reflecting the worry of everyone.  
  
"Thank you." Rai turned to Draco. "We should go now. My gratitude to you for forging the port keys as quickly as you had Severus."  
  
Nodding, the Potions teacher, along with the other two professors watched helplessly as Rai and Draco flew off to the darkness.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Professor?"  
  
There was sigh and then Rai's answered softly. "You may as well address me as Rai now Draco. Tis not necessary to call me your teacher anymore out here where we are comrades."  
  
Licking his lips nervously, the Slytherin nodded. "Do you know how Harry is doing?"  
  
"He is fine. My protection spell has prevented him from any more injury that may be the result of physical or magical and Voldemort has not punished him in any other way. Harry knows that we are almost there." Answered the elf, fingering his dagger absently.  
  
A long pause ensued and just as Draco could no longer bear it, he found a topic they could speak of. "How was the world like when this was still called Middle-Earth?"  
  
Rai smiled fondly, his eyes growing hazy with memory. "There were many great forests that covered the land and all was wild except for the few cities that Men, Dwarves, and my own people had built. They were magnificent though, each in their own way of their inhabitants. But unlike the cities of today, we preserved the nature around us and incorporated it into our lives. I remembered that the air was a lot fresher back and then and the trees still spoke to me." Rai's wintry orbs dimmed slightly. "Do you know how much anguish they are in now? I rarely ever hear them sing anymore. All that I sense are their low whispers in the winds of a time long past."  
  
"You must miss the woods. How do you manage to see beauty in this world anymore Rai?" Asked Draco softly his heart going out to the brunette across from him.  
  
Closing his eyes momentarily, Rai gave Draco a melancholy smile. "Someone once told me when I was young that 'Beauty starts in your soul, it infects everything you see and do so one day the whole world will seem beautiful.' [1] That tis how I live now, Draco. From the beauty of the memories of my time in the ancient earth and the unique splendor that this time has that is but its own."  
  
The Slytherin didn't know quite how to respond to that so he settled for nodding.  
  
Rai studied the boy carefully in front of him and then sighed, before turning away. "I shall take first watch. You should rest Draco we are due to arrive tomorrow morning and you will need your rest for the upcoming battle. I will awaken you when it is your turn."  
  
"Alright." Settling into his cloak, the blonde drifted off to sleep, Rai's words echoing in his mind.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry slowly blinked open his emerald eyes as his unconscious picked up a soft noise coming from the door. Curious, the Gryffindor briefly wondered what time it was. He had lost any sense of day or time it was a long while back.  
  
Again, the muffled noise repeated itself and Harry strained to listen to the sounds coming from the hallway and verified that there were indeed people outside. Abruptly, their voices rose in excitement as the lock came undone and then again dropped to whispers. Expecting to see more Death Eaters or Voldemort enter the chamber, Harry shut his eyes and turned away only to be surprised when he heard the voice of Rai and his beloved, Draco.  
  
"Draco?! Rai?! How—"  
  
"No time for questions." Hissed Rai as he raised his wand. "Expedio."  
  
The Gryffindor sighed in relief and slumped forward as the shackles were broken and he was caught by Draco.  
  
"Are you alright love?" Draco asked worriedly as he cradled Harry gently against him.  
  
"I'll be fine. I just need some rest." Snuggling against Draco's chest, Harry gave his lover no other choice but to carry him.  
  
They were about to pull out their port keys when the door to the room slammed open and in charged Voldemort followed by many of his minions. "Ah! So Potter's little friends have come to play have they?"  
  
Rai glared and took his place in front of his two students. "You come through me to reach Harry."  
  
"With pleasure." Voldemort smirked as he ordered his Death Eaters to cast their spells only to be deflected by a lightly shimmering shield.  
  
"I am not stupid Voldemort. You are but a nuisance and have caused more than one pain in my life and those of many others. This shall be the day that you will repent for your sins."  
  
Behind the elf, Harry and Draco watched in silence at the two wizards arguing. Suddenly a noise in the corner caught their attention and Draco turned in time to see a lone Death Eater emerge from the shadows.  
  
"Rai!" Harry shouted causing the elf-mage to turn but it was too late.  
  
Most of the spell that was cast had been deflected although enough had gone through to cause Rai some pain. Gritting his teeth, the wintry-eyed professor refused to scream as he cast his own spell but the damage had been done. The shield that was strong moments ago was now fading, and Rai shrank to the floor in pain and sweat dripped from his brow as the attack on his defenses were renewed.  
  
"Go Harry!" Rai shouted over the struggle to hold up his shield with the pounding of the remaining Death Eaters magic against it.  
  
Harry paused, hesitant to leave behind the elf. "But Professor. . ."  
  
"Damnit Harry! Do not make this any more difficult than it is. You and Draco are to live. I have roamed this earth long enough. Go!" Growled out Rai as his shield dimmed.  
  
Biting his lip, the Gryffindor reluctantly nodded and reached for the port key.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rai groaned softly as he open silver-blue eyes and immediately shut them again when the light shot daggers through his head. "Where am I?"  
  
"You are in the hospital wing."  
  
The elf recognized the voice to belong to Albus Dumbledore and immediately relief flooded through him. "How did I get here?"  
  
"Harry and Draco were about to leave when you fainted."  
  
Groaning, Rai frowned. "How are they?"  
  
"Both Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy are unhurt. They had received unexpected help at the last moment." Replied the headmaster. "I believe that he is an old acquaintance of yours."  
  
At that, Rai eyes shot open and he glanced at the people beside him in shock but his gaze mainly rested on one particular figure. "Ho—Glorfindel?"  
  
The blonde elf nodded and smiled softly. "Tis I Rai. I have come to take you home now."  
  
"I—" Rai pushed himself to a sitting position despite the pain. "But how? You had left for Valinor many years ago."  
  
"Lluvator allowed me leave to retrieve you. For even though I was there in Valinor I had been grieving with your absence." Glorfindel moved toward the bed and neither noticed Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape quietly leave the room. "I have missed you so."  
  
"As I have you." Nuzzling the hand that cupped his face, Rai turned his head slightly to kiss the smooth palm. "When are we to leave?"  
  
"In a couple of days after you are fully healed and ready for the journey."  
  
Rai grinned into warm silver eyes and sighed. "I thank you, my love. For returning to me."  
  
After that they sat in comfortable silence, reveling in the long yearned for presence of the other.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was a few days later, as Harry was making his way to his first Defense Against the Dark Arts class that he noticed something had changed in the classroom. Seating himself at his desk, the Gryffindor was surprised to see that instead of Professor Maxwell striding into the classroom like he had the past three years, a young witch entered with Dumbledore.  
  
"I regret to inform you that Professor Rai Maxwell has resigned this summer from his post," There were many moans of disappointment for many of the students Slytherin and Gryffindors alike had grown to like Rai. "and this class will now be taught by Professor Miaka Almsary. Please welcome her." Dumbledore said with a smile and nodded to the new teacher. "And would Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy please follow me."  
  
Casting a confused glance at his lover, Harry silently stood and exited the classroom. Once they were all a small distance away from the room, Professor Dumbledore stopped and turned to the two boys. "I take it you know where Rai has gone, Draco?"  
  
Nodding solemnly, the Slytherin gave a saddened smile as he remembered Rai's word the night before they had rescued Harry. "To Valinor. Where he belongs."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Harry watched on in puzzlement but did not dare interrupt.  
  
"He also has left something behind for both of you in gratitude for helping to save his life." With that, Dumbledore retrieved a small package from the folds of his robes and presented it to the Slytherin. "You two may open it and then return to class. Have a good term, my lads."  
  
Draco and Harry watched the headmaster's retreating back before they gave their attention to the parcel in the blonde's hands. Upon opening it, they first encountered a note.  
  
  
  
Dear Harry and Draco,  
  
  
  
If you are reading this than I have already left. I never got a chance to tell you in person but I thank both of you for staying by me against Voldemort that day. Please consider this gift as repayment for it is a port key to Valinor. You both deserve happiness and for great men such as you, Valinor is where you belong. All you have to do is say Mellon while both of you are touching it and the key shall activate. Please consider long and hard before you came through though. Live a long happy life among your friends and then, and only then, accept my offer if you choose. I hope I am able to once again see you and until that day I bid you farewell.  
  
  
  
Your friend and Professor,  
  
Rai Maxwell  
  
  
  
They were silent as Draco carefully tipped over the envelope and out slipped a beautifully wrought silver pendent of a dragon holding a lion. Staring at the precious gift, Draco and Harry gazed long at it and as both looked up, they knew that the other agreed. They would see Rai once again, once they had completed the tasks to deem them worthy for Valinor.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
[1]- A quote from Cobalt Violet's story Maybe Someday. . . I liked it a lot and I thought that it would suit this part of this fic. Arigato, Cobalt for allowing me to use this. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
So, how was it? If you have read Lord of the Rings you will understand where most of my reference came from and if you watched the movie, you maybe will but it won't be as clear. And also as a note, neither Harry Potter nor Lord of the Rings belongs to me. I think I forgot to include this above but Rai Maxwell is my character so ask if you would like to use him. And please review! Thanks. 


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
  
  
  
  
I was really bored and I stumbled upon this story in my mounds of files as I was checking through my computer. Reading through it I decided to write a short epilogue so hopefully everyone likes this. Warnings are DxH, AU, sap, and my own character. Enjoy and please review. Thanks. ^_^  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
~Many Years Later~  
  
Harry sighed as he closed his eyes savor the quiet calm of the country around him. He smiled as the wind whipped through his now white-streaked hair and pulled his robes tighter about him. Winter was on the way from the chill in the air and Harry soft smile told of his memories of many years that he had spent at Hogwarts both learning and teaching at this time of the year with Draco.  
  
Draco. . .his husband. After they had graduated, the Slytherin had automatically asked Harry to marry him and of course the emerald-eyed man couldn't refuse him. Together they started a new life as professors at Hogwarts with Harry taking the position as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Draco filling in the Arithmancy position. They had only retired a few years ago and immediately the couple had moved out into the country.  
  
"Love?" The sound of his husband's all too familiar voice broke Harry from his reverie and the ebony-haired man turned, his eyes sparkling at the sight of Draco.  
  
"Hey Drac." Harry gave Draco a gentle kiss and leaned into his lover's embrace.  
  
Draco smiled into the other's neck. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Just about Hogwarts and Rai. It's been so long since we've last seen him." The Gryffindor mumbled in a hushed whisper.  
  
Draco nodded knowingly and unconsciously reached up to his necklace where his wore the portkey from their elven friend. "Do you think it's time to go Harry?" He moved back slightly as the man in his arms twisted around to face him. "I mean, most everyone we know here has already. . .passed on, even Ron and Hermione are gone [1]. Perhaps it's time for us to leave too."  
  
Harry bit his lip as he considered the gains and consequences. Finally, he looked up and locked eyes with Draco. "I do admit that I've been thinking a lot about this lately and I can see your point that we really don't have ties holding us here. It's just that I want to make sure that neither of us regret the choice when we get to Valinor."  
  
The platinum-haired man's features relaxed with agreement. "I know I won't. I've also thought a lot about this and I truly believe that we will be happier there where we have at least one of our old friends with us."  
  
Emerald searching through beautiful silver gems, Harry at last smiled and nodded. "Then I agree. I know I've settled everything here."  
  
Draco tenderly took his husband's hand as they slowly made their trek back to their cozy cottage. Quietly, they went about collecting a few sets of clothing, their brooms, and wands before meeting again in the living room.  
  
"I wrote a note to explain everything to whoever comes to look for us." Draco said as he set an envelope on the coffee table. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Ready as I will ever be."  
  
Removing the chain from about his neck, Draco tentatively opened his palm to reveal the pendant of the dragon and the lion. Meeting Harry's comforting gaze, the blonde smiled and together they held onto the crest and spoke the command word. "Mellon."  
  
Minutes passed but it only seemed like seconds to the two before they were standing on the edge of a lush forest. Harry and Draco exchanged confused glances which suddenly switched to surprised gasps.  
  
"You're. . ." Harry stuttered.  
  
"Young again." Draco finished, his eyes wide. Indeed, both wizards were no longer the visage of old age but rather they were as they appeared when they had been seventeen. The Slytherin was about to speak again when a voice interrupted him from behind. Both turned and gaped at the person before them.  
  
"Welcome to Valinor." Rai said as he offered a gentle smile and moved to guide his friends. "I believe that we have a few issues to catch up on as I have things to explain."  
  
"Damn right." Draco murmured in good humor as the trio vanished into the forest. Somehow, the couple knew they had made the right choice as they caught the glimmer of warmth in Rai's eyes and the peace of the world around them and in their hearts.  
  
They had finally completed their tasks for Valinor.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
1. I know it's a little mean but in this story just suppose that Harry and Draco are two of the last living of their group of friends from their time at Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hmm. . .well I know that it's short but it was just something that I had on my mind. Tell me how it is and thanks for any feedback. 


End file.
